


Intimasea

by Genesis3Chi



Series: It Comes In Waves [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Cecaelia!Yuuri, Cecaelias, Consentacles, M/M, MerMay, Mermaids, Merman!Viktor - Freeform, Mermen, Merpeople, Tentacles, inking, merman au, rip tumblr, still inspired by the amazing Mermaid AU of Alikurai and Pushist00 on Twitter (formerly of Tumblr)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genesis3Chi/pseuds/Genesis3Chi
Summary: Misunderstandings with tentacles, and accidental inking. All in all, not bad for Mer Viktor and Cecaelia Yuuri's first time.Set before The Black Pearl.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: It Comes In Waves [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682380
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	Intimasea

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, the world and depression conspired against inexperience to make me really drag my feet on this. I desperately wanted to write it but kept banging up against brick walls. I'm not super happy but wanted it out in MerMay so I could work on other things... Like the other fic in this series.

Viktor had a thing for Yuuri’s suckers. He liked how they felt, the little clingy suction as he pulled his skin away, and the way they desperately grasped to hold onto him when he and Yuuri embraced. While Yuuri was a little shy and had at first been unwilling to accept Viktor’s advances, when he’d opened up to the idea of Viktor’s tactile glomping at first sight (something which didn’t even require it to be the first sight of the day to achieve, the first sight in the past hour was good enough) Yuuri’s tentacles developed minds of their own and full bodily reciprocated.

It was in the hugs that Viktor truly realised the depth of his appreciation for a cecaelia partner. While a tailed-mer had two or fewer limbs, cecaelia had 10 or 12 unless they had lost one, usually in a fight with a whale. Yuuri’s were all still intact, to Viktor’s immense relief. Thick tentacles branching out from a gorgeously plump skirt, all a purple so dark as to be almost black, a midnight sort of blue tinge with patches of darker flesh dotted around. Yuuri’s upper arms were equally strong looking, his skin blurring into a tone matching his tentacles somewhere around the elbow, like he’d dipped his hands in ink. Viktor liked his hands too, they were nice to hold.

Yuuri tittered as Viktor ran his finger between the suckers, enjoying the playful movement as they bounced back into place, spongy and cool.

“Having fun?” Yuuri asked, brow raised.

“Absolutely!” Viktor said, raising the end of Yuuri’s tentacle to his mouth to kiss the tip of it with an exaggerated ‘mwah!’

Yuuri stuttered, blushing and retracting the arm from Viktor’s hold. “You do know I can taste things through those, right?”

Viktor’s eyes snapped to Yuuri’s mouth, “What?”

Yuuri nodded, primary tentacles booping tips then twining anxiously. “Um, well, yeah. My tentacles have a nervous system and I can taste things through them and—”

“Wait,” Viktor’s smile grew devilish, “So, I could hold one of your tentacles and you can taste my fingers?”

“Not quite so definedly as my mouth, but in principle… yes?”

Viktor reached out to stroke the line of one floating limb, letting it twine the fine tip around his finger. “And,” he said, drawing the tentacle closer. “If I were to do this?”

Yuuri’s eyed bugged out as Viktor held the thinner tentacle up to his mouth, touched it to his lips and gave it the smallest kiss. Yuuri made a strangled sound, but Viktor was not deterred by it, rather spurred on by Yuuri’s rampant blush. He knew Yuuri was a blusher, but this was even more than expected! Viktor drew the tentacle into his mouth, sucking on the rubbery flesh, its giving surface so sleekly smooth, and just a little cool but so nicely sitting over his tongue.

It took Viktor but one moment to notice the lack of suckers’ kisses along the insides of his mouth.

It took longer for Yuuri’s scream to escape.

“V-V-V-Vitya!”

Viktor spat Yuuri’s mating tentacle out, falling over himself to apologise. He waved his hands frantically, “Oh Skies, I’m so sorry, I just grabbed your— and I— and you—” 

A primary tentacle clamped onto Viktor’s mouth. This time the suckers’ kisses were present and correct, sweet little sucking grasps on his lips, plucking and releasing ever so cutely and if Viktor wasn’t so mortified he would have cooed.

“Your lips feel nice,” Yuuri said, pushing off the sand to lean in close, floating a little over Viktor.

Viktor kissed the suckers, somewhat hesitantly, feeling out his permission. It was reciprocated, the suckers pulling and releasing in an intricate dance across his lips, as if the limb was kissing him back. He smiled, relieved to be forgiven.

“And they taste good,” Yuuri said, releasing Viktor’s mouth, all in one rippling pop, before reclaiming it with his own.

Viktor’s pleased reply was muffled by Yuuri’s kiss. Plush lips pressing against Viktor’s mouth, luring him into kissing back. A tilted head and quick darting of tongue. The briefest taste of Yuuri’s lips. A huffing laugh shook them both before Viktor was absorbed in the drag of Yuuri’s teeth. Yuuri’s mouth was so much warmer than his suckers, pulling Viktor in, sucked between his teeth with the most delicate pressure. Two could play at that game! He nipped back, grinning savagely for a moment as both had their teeth bared in a playful standoff before he pecked at Yuuri’s cheek, nibbling at the curve of his jaw.

Yuuri laughed, batting him away to run the tip of a primary from Viktor’s pectoral upwards, circling the nipple then following the curve of muscle to his heart, then to his collarbone. The tentacle rounded Vitya’s neck and Yuuri watched it, fascinated, as the limb stuck in place and released with a rolling pop, leaving dozens of little hickeys.

Viktor was riveted by the sight, watching as another of Yuuri’s tentacles joined its friend, sliding under his arm and up his back to curve from shoulder to ear. He threw his head back at the cool tickle, a stuttered gasp leaving him at the gentle tug of his skin. Surrounded by the silver of Viktor’s hair, Yuuri was emboldened, pressing their chests together. Could almost feel Viktor’s heart pounding against him as his other primary rounded Viktor’s hips, winding up his waist and squeezing. The larger suckers nearer Yuuri’s skirt pressed flush to Viktor’s scales, slippery, slightly rough at the edges, and ever so near to his slit that Viktor made a  _ noise _ .

“Guh,” Viktor said, ever so eloquently, blinking as tentacles circled his body, what felt like hundreds of fingers, hundreds of mouths, little nips and sucks and trailing touches. And all with Yuuri just looking at him like that, pupils blown large, and eyes so utterly dark and focussed on him Viktor felt almost like prey, being played with before being pounced upon.

Yuuri had never known his tentacles to fully get away from him like this before. They had minds of their own, sure, but normally he remained in control unless completely in the throes of a panic attack. This was different, this was new, this was wonderful. He could feel and taste and touch so much more of Vitya. And watching him was astounding, the little gasps as, oh, another tentacle’s tip trailed across a nipple and latched a sucker ever so delicately onto it. It was so soft, and became so perky so fast under his touch. He could feel the distinction, the shift, and his gills fluttered.

It’s not the only thing he could feel. Near the base of his skirt, against the membrane between his frontmost two tentacles, Viktor’s cock was sliding free of its sheath, slit spreading open to accommodate its girth.

“Oh, would you look at that, seems we’re even,” Viktor said, winking. But Yuuri could feel the rise and fall of his chest, the flaring of his own gills that belied the casual quip.

If this was going to stop before it went further, it had to stop now.

But Yuuri didn’t really didn’t want it to stop. And if Viktor’s taking of the nearest tentacle tip into his mouth was to be believed, he didn’t seem too deterred either. Especially with the, ohh, the swirly tongue thing between the suckers. Yuuri’s eyes fell shut, ensnared by sensation, the warmth of Viktor’s tongue against the ridge, the plushness of his lower lip sucked into one sucker.

No. He pulled the tentacle from Viktor’s mouth and reclaimed it himself. Bad tentacles, he wasn’t sharing. “Mine,” he said against Viktor’s lips. 

Viktor hummed in agreement, freeing one arm from a tentacle Yuuri hadn’t even noticed to wind up Yuuri’s own back, holding him close. Viktor’s tail flailed a little with no other tail to curl around, stirring up sand. Yuuri’s hands slid down to rest against Viktor’s bum, trailing fingers against and through the ridges of scales. Viktor shivered, cock pressing against Yuuri’s abdomen.

“I—” Yuuri began, paused by Viktor’s biting at his lip, noses brushing, a little shift of hips, almost unconscious. “I can’t help but noticing—”

Viktor hummed, inhaling Yuuri’s scent, dragging his lips in pecking kisses up to his ear. Viktor tugged at the hair just behind, and Yuuri squeaked, releasing everything to fling himself away in surprise.

Viktor panted, blinking at the burst of sensation as every sucker let go.

Yuuri’s eyes were wide in alarm, hands gone to his earflaps for but a moment before relaxing. Then, he was mortified. “Vitya, I’m so sorry! They’re sensitive, I didn’t— I wouldn’t— I’ve ruined everything!”

Viktor was slightly thrown, but undeterred. He shook his head, pushing some hair aside to see better. “Never,” he said, opening his arms to welcome Yuuri back. “Is that a never touch? Or just a Warn Me Next Time?”

Yuuri blushed but latched two tentacles onto Viktor’s tail, smiling shyly. “Maybe a ‘not now’… But, you think there’s a next time, even after that?”

Viktor pressed their foreheads together, breathing in as their heart rates relaxed a little from the scare. “Do you not want there to be?”

“No! I mean yes! I mean… That was an accident, I don’t want it to mean anything.”

Viktor nodded and let out a breath, shoulders loosening.

Yuuri looped an arm around Viktor’s neck, pressing them both together again, deliberately shimmying his skirt a little as he sent one tentacle to trace the edge of Viktor’s slit. “Where were we?” he said, looking down at the pink cock in front of him, fascinated.

Viktor watched Yuuri’s face, trying not to react as the tentacle circled him, sending spiralling warmth through his core, a delicious tingling heat. “You were saying about noticing something?”

Yuuri pursed his lips, brow furrowed and the tentacle stilled for a moment. Viktor bit his lip to not continue its job himself. The cool tendril hovered so close and yet so far. If he shifted just a bit…

Contact.

Yuuri’s eyes flashed as the head of Viktor’s cock brushed ever so lightly to the sucker on the tip. Could have been an accident, a shift in current, the sway of breath. Yuuri knew better, and grinned, an erotic switch flipped. “I was saying,” he said, touching the tentacle more firmly to the head of Viktor’s cock. Viktor made a strangled sound as Yuuri began looping its length around the shaft, ever so slowly, one sucker latching on at a time. “I think,” Yuuri said, delighting in Viktor’s expression, “That you might have a thing for my tentacles.”

He raised one up to float by Viktor’s mouth, twirling its smoothness in a taunting dance. Touched it to Viktor’s lips. Viktor kissed the thin tentacle, and Yuuri shuddered, grip on Viktor’s cock tightening for a spasmodic moment.

Viktor gasped, eyelids fluttering as lightning flashed up his spine. And the tentacle slid into his open mouth, sitting cool and silky on his tongue.

Yuuri moaned, and Viktor closed his lips, ever so gently, around the mating tentacle.

Yuuri’s fingers clenched over Viktor’s shoulders when he began to suckle. Tender little flicks of his tongue on the slick surface of the thickening tentacle in his mouth. It was perfectly smooth, textureless save for the faint tremor as Yuuri held it still, lip bitten in concentration.

That would never do. Viktor pursed then sucked in his lips, watching Yuuri’s focussed expression stutter with the grazing touch of one tooth. Yuuri’s eyes narrowed, and the tentacle wrapping his cock in a constrictor’s embrace  _ twisted _ , the whole coil moving as one in a 180° rotation. The sucker tip shifted from beneath to above his cockhead, giving the cheekiest tap that sent a jolting sensation through Viktor’s whole body, from his dick to the very farthest reach of his caudal. His tail thrashed into the sand, escaping a tentacle’s grasp, and Yuuri briefly looked down to latch back on.

Viktor took his moment, sliding a hand down Yuuri’s chest to thumb at his nipple, and trail the other to the long line of the mating tentacle not in his mouth. Yuuri keened, jaw bobbing as Viktor curled his tongue around the end of the tentacle whilst also fisting the base of it, where it nestled in among its friends at Yuuri’s skirt.

“Gah, V-Vitya!”

A bolt of primal satisfaction surged through Viktor, warmth blooming hot beneath his skin.

Yuuri’s mouth formed the most sexy little frustrated moue and he pulled his mating tentacle free from Viktor’s mouth, leaving his lips with a little pop.

“Hey!”

Yuuri shook his head, smirking as he waved the tentacle in Viktor’s face, just out of reach. “Isn’t there something you’ve forgotten, Vitya?” He leaned in next to Viktor’s ear, water rushing against the thin skin in a delightful tickle. 

“How can I remember anything?” Viktor teased. “My blood’s not exactly in my brain.” He cupped a hand around the tentacle encircling his penis, squeezing the jellylike limb and indirectly, his cock. He hummed happily.

Yuuri’s eyes fluttered closed before snapping back open. He poked Viktor in the chest, “But, Vitya,” he whined, trailing the slowly engorging mating tentacle down to trace Viktor’s slit.

Viktor’s breath stuttered.

“Don’t you wanna give me pearls, Vitya?” The tiniest pressure on the slit.

Viktor thought he might be in heaven. “Skies, yes!”

“All the pretty pearls, Vitya, I want to see them. Don’t you want to make them for me?”

Viktor moaned, head lolling onto Yuuri’s shoulder, hips canting into the feel of the tentacle just teasing the edge of the slit. Giving only the slightest taste, the briefest suggestion of entry. And Viktor wanted more. “Please Yuuri, please, I wanna cover you in so many pearls.” The tip slid in. Viktor continued babbling, “You’ll be so beautiful in them. I want to make our bed from them, move into your cave cos we’ll fill mine up.” The tip of the tentacle was inside him, he could feel it inside, pressing against his cock from inside, just, ah, he couldn’t, he continued talking, it was all he could do. “It’ll overflow with our pearls and the whole ocean will know how amaziaaa—”

Viktor shattered in Yuuri’s arms, torso shaking and tail curling, serpentine to trail the fin beneath Yuuri’s skirt.

Yuuri shrieked and darkness consumed them both.

For a moment Viktor didn’t notice the dark, bedazzled as he was by orgasm. But the scream did reach him, as did Yuuri’s panicked breathing.

“Oh my Skies, oh my Skies, Vitya, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to, it just happened. Your tail— I was— It was a surprise and oh my Skies, I’m so embarrassed!” Yuuri hid his face in his hands, drawing all his tentacles in close as he huddled in on himself.

Viktor blinked, dazed, and lost in the inky black surrounding him, but drew Yuuri close, embracing his torso and two tentacles caught up in his arms. He patted Yuuri’s back and kissed his shoulder. “You’re safe,” he said, still slightly breathless. “You’re all right. No one’s going to hurt you.”

The mass of Yuuri’s tentacles slowly uncoiled, and he wafted them, dispersing the ink till Viktor could see him again. 

“There you are. I missed your pretty face.” Viktor kissed Yuuri’s forehead, then his cheeks with smacking, exaggerated noises.

“Vityaaa, stop it.”

“No, I adore you.”

“Vityaaa…”

“What?” He grinned.

Yuuri raised his face to look shyly up at Viktor. “I adore you too.”

“Yuuuuri! You’re so cute!” Viktor gathered up two tentacles and made them dance together, twirling the limbs and having the suckers meet and cling together.

Yuuri chuckled, snuggling up against his... lover now, he supposed. “You only like me for my tentacles.”

“Well, yes, I do like them a lot,” Viktor agreed. “I like you more though.”

Yuuri blushed, tentacles curling up towards his flushed face, and Viktor spotted the one smooth one was still fatter than its resting state.

Ah, yes. It had rather been forgotten. How selfish of him, he would have to rectify it immediately.

“Want me to show you how much I like you?” He slid his hands down Yuuri’s hips, across the purple flesh of his skirt, and walked fingertips one by one across tentacles, dancing to their destination.

“But you, I, we— You already—”

“Yeah?”

“You already came,” Yuuri whispered, as if it was some terrible secret rather than a special moment between the two of them he hoped they would both remember forever. Maybe excluding the inking. No, not even excluding the inking. It was kinda hot in a weird way. Maybe he’d have to explore that someday...

Viktor shook his head and rested his palm directly above the base of the slender tentacle. “But you didn’t,” he said, letting his other hand hover just beside the tentacle too. He looked at Yuuri for permission. “Can I?” He turned his hand palm up.

Yuuri mewled, flushing darker, but his gaze held steady, and the tentacle twirled into Viktor’s hand. Viktor grinned. His own dick might be thoroughly pleased with proceedings and happily tucked away in its sheath again, but he’d always wanted to properly try this. He drew both hands along the length of the tentacle, fingertips only lightly brushing its surface. Felt the gradual thickening as it expanded to match the width of the tentacles with suckers included, and perhaps a little broader still. It wasn’t warm like his cock, but Yuuri’s eyes on him were hot enough to make up for it.

Viktor brought the tentacle up to his lips, letting them brush each other, just the slightest, most teasing touch as he winked at Yuuri. Yuuri made a sound like he’d swallowed sand. Viktor trailed his lips along the sides of the tentacle for a couple of inches, looking up at Yuuri through his lashes, watching as Yuuri’s gills fluttered, and that delightful flush coloured his skin down to his chest. Viktor flicked out his tongue, laving it along the same length, and Yuuri  _ trembled _ .

“V-Vitya,” Yuuri stammered, crushing a tentacle in each hand as others spread out for purchase.

“Yes, Yuuuriiii?” Viktor said, letting his words move over the flesh of the tentacle.

Viktor worked his way back to the tip, trailing his fingertips along behind his mouth with one hand, and loosely clenched fist with the other. “Ah, aah. Hnggg,” Yuuri groaned.

Viktor opened his mouth, took one last confirmatory glance at Yuuri’s enraptured expression, and let the tentacle drift back into his mouth. With one gentle suck, he said, around the tentacle, “Ess, Oowee?”

Yuuri sobbed wordlessly, hugging his two free tentacles as he curled up, face brought closer to Viktor’s own. He pressed a palm to Yuuri’s cheek, feeling the warmth of it, and stroked a gentle thumb across its surface, mimicking the action with his tongue and other thumb on the tentacle. Yuuri’s snapped back open to watch, unable to choose between Viktor’s hands or the tentacle in his mouth, or the eyes firmly on him.

“Viityaaa,” Yuuri keened, as Viktor circled the tentacle and stroked. “I— I—”

Viktor’s free hand drifted down Yuuri’s neck to his shoulder and squeezed. Yuuri held the hand in his own like a lifeline, panting as sensation spiralled from his mating tentacle. Cold and hot, dancing up and out into his skirt, making him want to squirm and thrash and latch on and cling and any number of impulses conflicting and confusing and utterly overwhelming. He didn’t know how to handle this, didn’t think he could contain it all. It felt so wonderful, and he’d made Viktor come, and they were together, and would be together, and they’d have a pearl, and it would all be real and physical and existent and— 

Yuuri gasped, hands going to his mouth and flaming cheeks as he yanked his tentacle from Viktor’s mouth. Cum spilt from the tip, diffusing into the water, but Viktor stuck his tongue out, and Yuuri choked at the sight, a little more whiteness emerging and quickly dispersing.

Viktor hummed to himself, pleased as he tasted the water. It felt slightly thicker on his tongue, ever so slightly gloopy, and he grinned at Yuuri as he let it settle in his mouth. “So,” he said, “Do you think that’s enough for a pearl, or do we need to try again?”

Yuuri batted at him with a tentacle, noticeably not the now hidden mating tentacle, as the biff was rather weakened by the gentle puckering of suckers clinging just below Viktor’s ear. “You’re ridiculous,” Yuuri said, a small giggle escaping.

Viktor beamed, pulling Yuuri in close and rubbing their noses together. “Only for you,” he said, letting the water flow through him from Yuuri, sharing breath.

“Oh, yeah?” Yuuri murmured, tentacles drawing in, feeling utterly small and cherished in this moment.

“Yeah.”

“I can’t wait to see it.”

Viktor was confused for the briefest second before comprehension dawned, and excitement lit his voice, “Me neither. I’ve thought for ages, should it go in a necklace? Or maybe an arm cuff? Or will it just sit on a little shelf forever, being perfect and pretty, and precious and—”

“I’ll love it no matter what.”

Viktor nodded in agreement, sinking down to lie on the sand on his belly, letting his tail flick absently above him. Yuuri joined him on the floor, resting his chin on one hand and linking the other through Viktor’s elbow. A sneaky tentacle rested on Viktor’s bum. For stability, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not happy with a lot of the interaction in this. I really struggle with kisses and getting these two to touch each other other than with their dicks. And I know my body language skills aren't the best either. So any advice or suggestions are extremely welcome. I want to learn. Have a great day!


End file.
